Biotics Uncontrolled
by Vampireguardian
Summary: While Liara can't seem to control her biotics while having sex with her bondmate. Shepard doesn't enjoy her quality time with Liara being interrupted. Inspired by 2 prompts from the ME Kink Meme. My first story, though it was posted to the ME kink meme over a year and half ago.


centerb Biotics Uncontrolled/b /center

_em Shepard found herself in a dying forest, lost amongst rows of trees with no leaves. A child's laughter cut through the mist, and she ran through the deadened woods, trying to find the source of the sound. She looked to her right and saw a little boy run past a tree not fifteen feet from her. _

_As she ran toward him, it felt as though she was running through water. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't run fast enough, and the child only seemed to be getting farther and farther from her. When she finally reached the huddled form of the boy, she heard the call of a Reaper scream through the woods with its rage. Its laser blinded Shepard momentarily as the child's laughter changed to sniffling cries._

_When she finally reached out a hand to the boy, for the second time, he stood up and stared at her silently as his body burned. /em_

Shepard jerked awake with a gasp, her heart thundering in her chest as she tried to shake off the dream, fighting the urge to run, to forget the inexplicable fear of failing that little boy. She pulled the covers off her body and got out of the bed, running a hand through her hair. Cold sweat clung to her skin, dampening the black tank top she wore to sleep.

The floor was cold against her bare feet and helped her push away the feelings the dream had invoked. As she stretched her tight muscles, twisting to release some of the built up tension in her shoulders and raising her arms above her head, she heard soft knocking at her door.

Walking toward the door, Shepard tried to push the last remnants of the dream out of her thoughts. The door slid open with a hiss of hydraulics to reveal Liara.

"Liara…Did you need something?" Shepard's voice was rough with sleep and tinged with surprise at her unexpected visitor. She moved back from the door, wordlessly inviting Liara into the room. Shepard rubbed her right shoulder as she walked over to the empty fish tank and rested her hands on the glass, gazing into the empty blue depths.

Liara smiled as she walked toward her bondmate, stepping close enough that if one of them shifted, they would press flush into the other. Liara looked into the empty tank as Shepard turned toward her, leaning her hip against the glass. "I've been forwarding information to the turian Councilor. It can't be built without Council Support, but he's not budging until their Primarch is safe."

"Hm, I didn't think he would. Once we secure the Primarch, hopefully he'll be more willing to give us the support we need." Not wanting to hear any more about the Council or the Crucible, the Commander reached up and caressed Liara's cheek, needing to feel her, to know that this wasn't a dream. Her right hand gripped the asari's hip and pulled until they pressed intimately together; her arm then wrapping around her waist. Liara leaned into the touch with a contented sigh.

Liara smiled as she felt the comforting weight of Shepard's body. Shepard leaned against the Shadow Broker and pressed a chaste kiss against the asari's soft blue cheek. "Missed you," she whispered affectionately, nuzzling there for a moment. She pushed aside the jacket's collar with her nose, tilting her head to press a quick kiss against the Shadow Broker's jaw.

The urge to mark her bondmate was stronger than she had ever felt before. "Shepard –" Liara's breath hitched as she felt Shepard's teeth tug lightly against her skin, pulling soft, warm flesh into her mouth and sucking. The Commander groaned, her teeth sinking just a little deeper into Liara's neck to make sure there would be a mark, a noticeable one.

Liara hissed as she clutched Shepard's hips, pulling her even closer, not wanting the moment to end. Shepard shifted one of her thighs in between Liara's legs and rubbed harder against her bondmate. "Goddess," Liara moaned as she felt her Commander pressing into her, driving her wild with desire. One of her hands slid up Shepard's back and into her hair, not noticing the dark energy crackling around her fingers. "More…" Liara leaned her head to the side, encouraging her with a wanton moan. Neither of them noticed the sound of the door hissing open again.

"Commander Shepard, I'm Specialist – Oh!" Specialist Traynor blushed as she looked away from the couple locked in a passionate embrace.

Shepard's growl was soft enough that only Liara could hear as she released her hold on the asari's neck. "Mine..." She looked into her lover's eyes, waiting until Liara nodded, and then shifted to fix the intruder with a fierce glare.

"Oh, I – uh, I beg your pardon, I thought you were alone." A discomfited grimace twisted her features.

"I was just leaving..." Liara said aloud. Then, she lowered her voice and moved her lips to her bondmate's ear. "Behave," she whispered, pressing a swift kiss there. Liara smiled at Shepard as she broke away, her fingers trailing down the Commander's arm, and headed toward the door. Shepard sighed as she leaned against the fish tank, arms folded across her chest as she looked at the Specialist with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to intrude, Commander." Samantha watched Liara leave somewhat ruefully, wishing she had chosen a better moment to meet with Commander Shepard. Her eyes widened as she noticed the purple bruise on Liara's neck, partially covered by the jacket's collar. She bit her lip in embarrassment with a touch of arousal as she looked toward Shepard, who smirked as she saw Traynor notice her mark on Liara.

"Is there a reason you came up to my quarters, Specialist…?"

Specialist Traynor saluted the Commander while gathering her thoughts. "Commander Shepard, I'm Comm. Specialist Samantha Traynor, with Alliance R&D. I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after you turned it over to the Alliance. There weren't many of us aboard when the Reapers hit..." Some of her words rushed together, and she worried that the Commander would reprimand her for coming up unannounced. She moved closer to the Shepard as the door slid shut behind her.

"Slow down, Specialist Traynor, take a breath, I won't bite. Why don't you tell me about the retrofits?" Shepard grinned as she held her hands palms up in a pacifying gesture. Trying to put the newcomer at ease, she rubbed her neck and pushed her longing and frustration out of her thoughts.

"We upgraded communications and removed most of the Cerberus tech, Commander. The ship's in line with Alliance regs now, and it has new top-of-line quantum entanglement communicators. In fact, Admiral Anderson had intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command center." Samantha face flushed at the offhand remark, looking around the cabin, taking in all of the sights.

"That's no longer an option, he decided to lead the Resistance back on Earth," Shepard replied with a slight frown, trying not to linger on thoughts of leaving Anderson behind.

"Yes, I heard he chose to stay and fight... In any event, I'm honored to serve under you, Commander. For as long as you need me, that is. They only sent me here to oversee the retrofits..." Samantha walked toward the fish tank, trying to hide her disappointment at the prospect of being sent off so soon.

b[Shepard, some of our systems require further testing, and Specialist Traynor has been extremely effective during installation. I would prefer that she remain.]/b EDI's voice broke into the silence that followed Samantha's words.

"Got it, EDI," Shepard said as Traynor turned to look at her with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait... since when does a virtual intelligence make requests?" Looking at Shepard expectantly, Samantha waited for the Commander to give voice to what she had always suspected; that EDI wasn't a VI.

"EDI's an AI, fully self-aware. The Normandy wouldn't be the same without her…ah – it." Shepard smirked as she leaned against the fish tank again, her arms crossing over her chest as she waited for the Specialist's reaction.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew Joker was lying!" Samantha exclaimed, excited by the prospect of knowingly interacting with an AI.

b[Jeff requested that I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself. I apologize for the deception,]/b EDI said, trying to give a proper explanation for the ruse.

"Thanks, EDI. And I apologize for all those times I talked about how... mmh, attractive your voice was..." Samantha laughed nervously, embarrassed that she had commented on the AI's sensual voice so many times.

"I like hearing her voice, too, Specialist Traynor, something about it is very – ah…hmm, pleasant," Shepard agreed with a quirk of her lips, trying to calm the anxious Specialist. Traynor was probably nervous from trying to impress her new superior.

Samantha smiled as she moved even closer to Shepard, letting her eyes roam over the Commander's body, taking in her tank top and the black boy shorts that she had worn to bed. When her eyes reached Shepard's, she found the Commander watching her with a cocked eyebrow and smug grin.

"Anyway, shall I give you a tour? I think you'll be impressed by the new upgrades." Biting her lip with a blush and trying to cover the fact that she had just got caught checking out her Commanding Officer, she brought up the data pad that she had been holding and immediately started going over what improvements had been made to the ship while the Commander had been on Earth.

center . . . /center

"…Hackett out." Shepard sighed as she left the War Room and entered the security checkpoint in front of the CIC, trying to figure out how she could make everyone at the war summit agree to a treaty. She grinned as she listened to the two guards complain about the Council while she waited for the scanner to finish verifying her identity.

Thoughts of visiting a certain asari were at the forefront of her mind as she headed into the CIC, and she made a direct beeline for the elevator. Shepard would do her rounds _after_ seeing Liara. Maybe her lover would even join her. A suggestive smirk crossed her lips as she walked past Traynor, already anticipating pressing the button to summon the elevator.

"…found a new Cerberus lab on Sanctum, Admiral Hackett would like you to investigate." Shepard's body jerked to a stop mere inches from pressing the button as those words penetrated her thoughts. She turned to the Specialist and frowned. Missions came first no matter what, especially Admiral Hackett's missions. With a longing look toward the elevator, she forced herself to stop pouting and stepped up to the Galaxy Map, searching for the location of the lab.

"What was that? A Cerberus lab on Sanctum?" A sigh escaped. "I will look into it after I retrieve the Primarch from Menae. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, Specialist Traynor."

Shepard spun toward the elevator, hoping the faster she reached it, the less she would hear about all of the duties she still had to complete. em _'Later, just two hours, that's all I ask,' /em_ Shepard promised herself before hearing Traynor's voice pierce her thoughts again. She ground her teeth in annoyance as she turned toward the Specialist, but only after pressing the elevator button. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the Specialist to repeat herself.

"Ah…Commander, I just wanted to let you know that you have unread messages at your private terminal…" She trailed off as the Commander gave a sharp nod and performed a crisp about-face into the elevator. Her eyes trailed slowly down Shepard's body before the doors slid shut behind her. A disappointed sigh escaped as she lost her view of the attractive and em _taken /em_ Commander's body.

center . . . /center

Shepard left the elevator with a determined stride, her eyes locked on her target: the XO's doors. She hoped no one dared to try to stop her. She gave the two personnel loitering outside the door a hard look, and they scurried toward the lounge, realizing that their Commander wanted them somewhere else.

As she reached Liara's door, she took a deep breath to ground herself and to appear more nonchalant then she actually felt. Thanks to nerves coupled with desire and a dash of frustration, she felt ready to shove the Shadow Broker against the nearest surface and have her way with her until they both were sated. Anyone trying to stop or interrupt her time with Liara would be dealt with severely. The doors swished open and the Information Drone from Hagalaz greeted her.

"Greetings, Commander."

"Info Drone." Shepard gave a short nod to the VI as she looked toward Liara. The asari was busily typing with one hand while the other searched for the information she needed on a different monitor. She worked with an expertise that made Shepard feel lost and overwhelmed.

"…95 percent of the time." Shepard looked at the VI and realized it had been talking to her while she had been watching Liara.

"We'll catch up later," She moved past the drone and stopped next to Liara's shoulder, but only received a quick glance and a pleasant smile in return before Liara was engrossed in her work again.

"If you give me a few moments, I will be done. One of my agents has run into a few setbacks that I am trying to minimize."

"Dr. T'Soni, none of your agents have reported trouble at this time, shall I review all logs to find the agents in need of help?"

"Not needed inf – Glyph, I am handling it now and… There, I'm done." Having sent the information her agent needed, Liara shifted toward Shepard with a curious grin as she leaned an elbow on her workspace.

"I thought you would be busy until much later, given that I am sure there have been quite a few requests and missions that need your attention."

"Getting the Primarch is our priority right now, anything else is a secondary concern and can be dealt with after that." Shepard turned in a circle, whistling as she took in all of the terminals and monitors. "Quite a set-up you have here, how did you even round up all of these monitors?"

"Feron and I loaded them up from Hagalaz onto a shuttle, as many as we could. I knew that the Illusive Man would find the Shadow Broker's ship. It wasn't space worthy, and a ship that doesn't move is easier to find. When he found us, I had enough of a warning to load up everything that I could and provide a distraction so we could get away." Liara smirked as she left that daunting bait, knowing Shepard wouldn't be able to resist it.

"What was the distraction?" Shepard envisioned taking Liara into her arms and kissing her until Liara only thought of her. The Shadow Broker was practically begging Shepard to take her with the coy smile and mischievous look in her blue eyes.

"Well, I think flying the ship into a Cerberus cruiser was a sufficient distraction, don't you?" Liara said, an arrogant smile tugging briefly across her lips. She put one hand on her hip while lifting an eyebrow tattoo. The bravado only lasted for a moment before regret and self-incrimination twisted her features into a grimace.

"I would agree, that's pretty distracting, I just didn't expect you to give up your ship and resources like that." Shepard shifted closer to Liara, her hand rubbing the asari's arm in comfort at the loss of her ship. Liara broke away from the contact, a hand massaging the back of her neck in worry as she paced in front of her monitors.

"There was no other way! I couldn't let him have the ship and all of those resources and information. I knew he wouldn't expect me to be willing to give up all of my resources in such a fashion. I have all that I need to function as the Shadow Broker, Glyph helps me by indexing all of the information. I wouldn't be able to function without him."

"Happy to serve you, Dr. T'Soni."

Liara smiled at the VI as she stopped pacing, when suddenly, the Commander grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. Her hands stroked the distraught asari's back while murmuring, "hey, it's okay. I would have done the same thing. I would never want him to get the Shadow Broker's network. I know you didn't reach that decision lightly." Shepard leaned her forehead against her bondmate's, relaxing into the warm, blue body, embracing her, fitting perfectly. With a sigh, Liara broke away, walking toward a terminal across the room.

"I've been thinking about this morning all day." She sat down, searching for the relevant data, as Shepard looked hopefully toward her lover, her voice slightly huskier than usual.

"Really? So have I. Couldn't keep it out of my thoughts." Excitedly, Shepard moved to stand next Liara, who flashed a small smile and continued searching through the data.

"Yes, I just wish we had more information on the Crucible, there are too many unknowns. I have Glyph searching through every related data stream and storing it in one location for me to go through in depth… there isn't much." Liara frowned irately, glimpsing Shepard's crestfallen expression before it was schooled into her Commander Shepard expression.

"Oh, yeah. I wish we hadn't just been handed a new weapon and left in the dark on how to use it. I hope it doesn't end up biting us in the ass." Shepard shifted onto her heels as she folded her arms, another frown crossing her face before she could help it as the stress of saving the galaxy pressed in on her.

"I shouldn't have said anything, you were so relaxed with me." Liara bit her lip and stood up, reaching out to cup Shepard's face, her thumb caressing the Commander's bottom lip, Her other hand pulled her bondmate's arms apart and tucked her body between them. Pressing close, she nipped Shepard's ear. "I wasn't just thinking about the Crucible all day, either." Her purple tongue trailed along the shell of Shepard's ear, sending a tingle up her spine, before tugging on the earlobe.

With a growl, Shepard gripped Liara's waist and spun them, forcing her into the glass wall behind them as she ground her hips into her bondmate's. Her hand tugged the asari's crest forward as she mashed their lips together in a demanding kiss.

Shepard slid her hands down the edge of Liara's jacket, her thumbs flicking out at regular intervals under the fabric, undoing the clasps on the armor. Once she reached the asari's hips, her hands traveled back up the armor clad stomach, pausing to give attention to Liara's breasts.

Shepard pulled Liara's tongue into her mouth and cupped her breasts, roughly groping them to make sure the sensation could be felt through the armor. Liara arched her back, her moan turning into a noise of discontent when Shepard moved her hands from her breasts and up under the jacket. She pushed it down Liara's arms, only for it to be caught by the asari's gloves, forcing her arms back and causing her to arch her spine. Shepard broke the kiss with a grin.

"Shepard, please," Liara pleaded, looking at her lover with a frustrated frown and trying to jerk the jacket over her gloves. When that didn't work, she tried removing the gloves altogether, which was made impossible by her jacket's bunched sleeves.

"Part of me wants to keep you like this for a while, but you can't fully appreciate my touch with your armor on." A fingertip trailed along Liara's tense jawline as she glared at Shepard, struggling in vain to free herself from her jacket. Shepard frowned thoughtfully, debating whether keeping Liara's arms restricted would be more enticing than feeling her bondmate's warm, bare flesh. Seeing the blue skin and being able to taste it, claim it.

With a smirk, Shepard looked into Liara's eyes and knew what she wanted. She pulled their bodies together, forcing Liara flush against the wall with her arms pinned behind her back. The Commander cupped her face, teasing Liara with unsatisfying light kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips. Liara moaned against Shepard's frustratingly closed lips, trying to push her tongue in. When that didn't work, she attempted to wrap a leg around the Commander's waist, but that failed as well when Shepard backed away again a cocky grin.

"Why are you teasing me, especially right now? I could feel your desire for me, pressing in on me the moment you walked through that door." Liara broke away from the kiss with a growl, bucking against Shepard and tilting her head away, panting as she tried to push back her need. Shepard gave in to Liara, as well as her need to feel her bondmate without the armor separating them. Her swift, nimble fingers easily found all of the clasps and unlatched them. The gloves and then the jacket fell to the floor, and the armor followed soon after, leaving Liara in her underarmor, which clung to her like a second black skin.

Grabbing Liara's hands and lacing their fingers together, Shepard stretched their arms up and over their heads before she pressed both of Liara's wrists into the wall with one hand. Her other hand dropped down to Liara's waist, gripping her hip as she left a trail of kisses from Liara's lips all the way down to her neckfolds. She placed a quick nip there before slipping her tongue along a sensitive gap, scraping her teeth along it, causing Liara to gasp as she bucked and struggled against Shepard's hold.

Liara whimpered, knowing her lover would take her time appreciating her sensitive ridges before she allowed Liara any relief. Before she could place Shepard in a stasis, she lost her concentration when the human slipped a thigh in between her armored legs, pushing into Liara's heated and unprotected core. "Fuck, you soaked through your underarmor already," she groaned, dragging her head away from her lover's neckfolds. Shepard pulled Liara's hips against hers as she kissed her hungrily, pinning her harder against the wall with her hands still trapped above their heads.

Liara rocked against Shepard's thigh, hoping to gain a pleasurable friction. "Please, Shepard, I need..."

Shepard guided Liara's hips against her thigh. With her hand on her waist, she pulled the asari toward her. She pressed a knee into the glass, allowing her to push further into Liara's azure, feeling her wetness seeping through her pants and dampening her thigh.

She broke the kiss, panting as she gazed momentarily into Liara's blue eyes, slowly darkening with her desire. She bit into Liara's neck, tugging the warm flesh into her mouth. Shepard moaned, her hips shifting to grind into Liara's hips. Shepard listened to the soft, mewling cries escaping Liara, who bared her throat, silently asking for more.

Shepard's hand slid up around Liara's waist, searching for the split between Liara's underarmor. A groan escaped as she released Liara's throat, looking at the new love bite she had just left. She gently caressed the tender purple flesh with her tongue, enjoying the whimpers it coaxed from Liara.

Shepard pulled away from Liara, who whined at loss of her bondmate's chest, and slid her hand up over the underarmor shirt before stopping at her throat, squeezing lightly before curling her fingers into the shirt's neckline. Liara attempted to move closer to Shepard. However, the grip on her wrists stopped her. Shepard's thumb caressed the asari's wrists as she kept them pressed firmly against the glass wall.

Ripping the center of her underarmor in one smooth motion, Shepard dropped the strip of cloth, the shirt draping open like a jacket and exposing Liara's naked blue flesh to her hungry gaze. Her hand rested against Liara's hip, thumb rubbing against her textured skin as she mapped her lover's body with her eyes.

Liara's eyes closed, lips parting as her head fell back with a whimper, continuing to grind against her bondmate's thigh. The need for release pounded at the back of her head in time with the throbbing ache between her soaked thighs. The need to have Shepard had been building within her since their 'talk' earlier that morning, and Liara wouldn't have minded forgoing with the foreplay.

The sight of Liara's face flushed with want caused Shepard's own desire to increase even more as her eyes traveled down the bare, blue chest. The need to add more marks to Liara's exposed skin swelled within her. Shepard's hand traveled up Liara's flat stomach toward her chest, her nails scraping against soft, blue flesh, feeling the twitch of muscles as her palm ghosted over sensitive flesh.

Shepard tenderly stroked the underside of Liara's breast with her thumb, circling closer and closer to the hard nub as Liara arched into the contact with a breathy moan. She scraped her nails along the darker blue skin, bending to sink her teeth into the warm flesh as she sucked it further into her mouth. She released her hold when Liara tried to arch her chest higher, silently urging her lover to move her mouth lower.

The human pressed a kissed to the tender spot before taking a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue teased the tip while her teeth bit into it with enough pressure to cause Liara to buck her hips at the sudden sensation, arching into Shepard's mouth, trying to jerk her hands free in order to pull her lover's head closer.

Liara could feel Shepard's lips quirk as she backed away, her free hand brushing the neglected breast's nipple slowly with the pad of her thumb as she made eye contact with her bondmate. "I'm going to need my other hand now." Shepard smirked as a whine escaped Liara before she could help it.

Shepard looked into Liara's face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, an embarrassed purple flush spreading across her cheeks, teeth digging into her lip as she ducked her face as far as she could into her raised arm. The Commander rested her lips at the edge of Liara's crest, whispering, "do your arms need a break?" Liara leaned her cheek against Shepard's, shaking her head and hoping that the human would understand what she wanted.

"Ah, I see," Shepard kissed her crest, concentrating on her hand that pinned Liara's wrist into the glass wall as a biotic band encircled it. Shepard stepped back, ignoring Liara's cry of protest as she lost all contact with her bondmate's clothed body, blue thighs clenching together.

The biotic band kept Liara's wrists pinned against the glass wall despite her desperate attempts to break free. Liara gave a frantic look to the biotics containing her wrists, then toward Shepard before her own biotics flared to counteract her lover's restraints. "Ah, ah, ah. Relax, I'm not done with you yet, and if you break loose…you're going to regret it." Shepard smirked as she watched Liara's biotics disperse before she had finished her sentence. Liara sagged against the wall with a discontented huff, waiting for Shepard to hurry up and do something.

She looked down toward Liara's armored legs and the boots she hadn't bothered to remove. Shepard quickly unbuckled the leg armor before carelessly tossing the pieces to aside. "Watch the monitors, Shepard. If you break one, you're buying me a new one!" Liara winced as a piece of leg armor sent her small stack of datapads crashing to the floor. "Scratch that, if you break anything you're paying for it... It is not amusing." Liara frowned, tugging against the biotics restraining her as Shepard chuckled and looked at the fallen datapads and pieces of armor strewn about the lab area behind them, one of the pieces balancing off a monitor.

"If they break from that little force, it's not my fault you have fragile monitors and a narrow office space. Now, do you want to argue about the replaceable monitors, or would you like me to continue stripping you?" Shepard lifted an eyebrow with an arrogant smile, watching Liara snap her mouth shut with an exhale. Frowning in concentration, Shepard moved closer and placed her hands on Liara's hips.

Shepard's fingers flared with biotics, curling them under the edge of Liara's underarmor. She ran her fingers downward, easily cutting through the pants and panties that Liara had been wearing until she reached the top of the boots. The cloth fell down in strips around the boots as Liara blushed, all too aware of the fact that she was naked while Shepard remained fully clothed.

She quickly undid the latches on the boots, pressing a kiss to Liara's thigh as she knelt, before she gently tugged a boot off each foot. Shepard used her biotics to rid Liara of her socks and the last undamaged part of her pants. She glanced up at Liara from her kneeling position, an impish grin on her face from fully destroying her lover's clothes.

"You're explaining to the requisitions officer how I lost one of my underarmor suits while em _on the ship _/em," Liara remarked with a haughty look toward Shepard.

The Commander smiled and murmured, "we'll see." Liara opened her mouth to give a witty response, but the sensation of Shepard's teeth gently nipping a trail down from her navel toward her azure made her moan instead. Pausing to place a bite over Liara's hipbone, Shepard sucked the way she knew Liara enjoyed, leaving a purple bruise before moving lower. Liara lost all thought as she felt her lover's tongue tracing her wet folds.

Shepard's own need pressed in on her as she finally tasted her lover's wetness. "You always taste so fucking good," she moaned, dragging her fingers through her lover's azure, coming away with wet fingers before sucking them into her mouth, cleaning them with her tongue. She removed them and reached upward, pinching a pert nipple before rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. Shepard cleaned Liara's thigh of her wetness and bit into the soft, warm, blue skin, making sure to leave a few love bites before she moved on to the other thigh with a similar result. Liara groaned softly as she clenched her fists, angling her thigh so Shepard had more access.

Liara's breath hitched as Shepard sucked her ridge into mouth. Her teeth applied a gentle pressure that had the asari panting and grinding her hips into the human's mouth. She felt Shepard give a quick tap against one of her cheeks that had Liara instantly widening her legs. Shepard moved her hand between Liara's thighs and pushed two fingers into her, thrusting upward and hitting the one spot that caused Liara to gasp with pleasure as she bucked into Shepard's hand.

The Shadow Broker moaned, fists clenching as she pushed into Shepard's thrusts, needing more. Shepard sucked Liara's clit one last time between her teeth before she released it with a kiss. She ignored Liara's cry of protest as she slowly kissed her way upwards, thrusting faster into Liara's heated core.

Stopping at Liara's navel, she took the skin into her mouth, sucking harshly and tugging with her teeth. Shepard's hand shifted to trace around the edge of Liara's other nipple before rolling and pinching it between her fingers. Liara gasped and pushed into Shepard, desperately wanting to Join with her bondmate.

The Commander released her hold on Liara's taut stomach with a swirl of her tongue over the tender skin, feeling the asari's muscles twitch. She continued kissing a path upward over Liara's abs, ribs, and finally the underside of her breast, her free hand gripping Liara's hip as she stood up.

Shepard latched onto Liara's nipple, sucking while swirling her tongue over the sensitive nub, softly biting into it. She felt tendrils of Liara's presence at the edge of her mind, asking for permission to enter. She ignored them for the moment as she continued to lavish Liara's breasts with attention from her mouth and hand.

"Goddess... Shepard, please, I can't. I need..." Liara squeezed her eyes shut as she panted with the effort of not completing the Joining. "It's too much... ah – I need to... Please!" Liara begged as she looked at her bondmate. Shepard felt her own need tug at her, feeling torn between wanting to savor this moment of slowly pleasuring her bondmate and her own impatience urging her to Join with Liara and feel that rush, the release of becoming one.

"Shepard, please… I need…" Liara pleaded, incoherent with need, arching even more into her bondmate. Shepard pressed further against Liara, her fingers thrusting even faster with the help of biotics, her thumb circling her clit. Liara's eyes snapped open, silently begging Shepard for more, to end this teasing, her body crackling with barely restrained biotics as she forgot everything but her bondmate and her need. Liara's mind reached out toward Shepard's presence again, brushing against her, ready to intertwine their consciousnesses once she heard her bondmate's permission.

"Who do you belong to?" Shepard asked, straining to hold back.

"You! Only you, please…" Liara felt tears escaping her black lit eyes as she looked imploringly toward Shepard, a sob catching in her throat. The need to Join was so powerful that it ached.

"Now. Join with me," Shepard growled, barely finishing her sentence before biting into Liara's shoulder to muffle her scream as she felt Liara's mind rush into hers, their nervous systems aligning with a jolt.

She felt the strain in Liara's shoulders from her hands being trapped above her head so long, her pounding frustration, and her pleasure mixing with pain from the prolonged wait for the Joining to be initiated. Underneath the pleasure, the ache, Shepard felt the undercurrent of Liara's love, desire, and relief of the Joining flow into her.

The meld allowed Liara to feel Shepard's pleasure from exploring and pleasuring her body, her complete and utter devotion, and her relief at finally being reunited with the other half of her soul. Shepard's drive to claim Liara was finally sated as Liara twined her presence with her bondmate's. The shared orgasm ripped through them with a scream, which one of them swallowed with a searing kiss.

The asari's biotics pulsed out in a circular wave as Liara's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she lost consciousness. The sound of exploding monitors and shattering glass snapped the dazed Commander into focus as she reflexively drew a barrier around them. She threw a biotic slam toward the wall, forcing the glass into the adjacent wall, couch, and table, not letting it shatter in a halo around them.

Shepard stumbled as she lost the support of the glass wall and surveyed the room. She quickly caught Liara's collapsing form and wrapped both arms around the asari, pulling her close. Their bodies pulsed with biotics as Shepard panted from the powerful release and sudden adrenaline spike caused by the exploding glass.

The monitor behind them and several monitors across from them were smoking and sparking; another was flashing red. However, Shepard was unsure if there was a problem with the terminal or if something required Liara's attention. That, however, was the least of her concerns as her legs refused to support her for much longer. She looked to the bed and saw that it was mostly clear of glass, while one of Liara's couches and coffee table were covered in broken shards.

Liara whimpered as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her bondmate, her mind reaching out to reestablish the meld that had broken when she had blacked out. Shepard's thumb caressed her bondmate's cheek as she welcomed Liara's mind into hers, sending love and warmth toward her. The Commander's legs trembled as she picked up Liara and carried her to the bed. She pulled back the covers and placed Liara tenderly on the mattress after checking the sheets for glass one last time.

Liara cried out in protest when Shepard pulled away. The meld, which needed direct skin-to-skin contact to stay active, started to fade when Liara couldn't reach any bare flesh to press against. Reassurance washed over Liara as Shepard yanked off her shirt, undershirt, and bra in quick succession. Liara grabbed on to her bondmate's bare side, eager to reestablish the meld.

Shepard shimmied out of soaked pants and boy shorts, sliding them down her legs and letting them fall around her ankles. She managed to land a hip on the bed when her knees buckled underneath her. Liara's arm slid around the Commander's waist and pulled her against her blue stomach, curling around her back as she propped her head up. She watched while Shepard impatiently yanked off her boots and socks, kicking off her pants.

Once free of her clothes, Shepard turned toward Liara on the bed, moving into the empty place her bondmate left as she scooted back to make room. Shepard gathered Liara's soft body in her arms, sliding a leg between hers, a strong arm encircling her waist while the other cupped the back of her crest.

Liara moaned softly, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist as she felt tender kisses being pressed into her neck, fingers gently massaging her neckfolds, her desire building once again. "You know it's my turn now, Shepard, by your own rules." Liara's hand caressed the human's back as she heard a vague noise of dismissal. "Shepard…" The Commander leaned back in order to pout at Liara, starting to protest, "but… –" EDI's voice interrupted Shepard's over the comm. system.

b[Shepard. There have been reports of biotic use and damage to Dr. T'Soni's lab area, as well as both of the monitors for both of your vitals showing high readings. Further scans of both you and Dr. T'Soni show that there is no lasting damage. However, Jeff is requesting an override to Dr. T'Soni's lockout to view the video log, to make sure there is no lasting damage to the ship.]/b

"Denied! Engage privacy mode, EDI!"

b[Very well, privacy mode engaged.]/b

"Fucking Joker, I'm going to toss him out the airlock. EDI can pilot the damn ship herself." Shepard grumbled as she rolled onto her back, taking Liara with her, who snuggled into her side for warmth.

"That reminds me…I, ah, thought that you said you could control your biotics when we have sex. You said that Ilos was a one-time thing, as it was your first time and all?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at Liara.

The asari ducked her head, a blush quickly spreading over her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about. It was your biotics that caused the damage. I am perfectly in control of mine at all times. Ilos was you as well." Liara ducked her face into Shepard's shoulder to hide her smile as she let the meld fade.

Shepard smiled down at her bondmate, catching a hint of her amusement as Liara's presence receded, and she supported herself on her elbow. "I don't believe I'm the one who destroyed the holo of my mother. I maintain control of my biotics during sex, unlike a certain – ahem – someone. Moreover, what happened the first time you were on the Normandy SR-2, hmm? You shattered my glass case with all of my model ships. I had to explain to Chakwas how I got injured in my own quarters!" Shepard remarked with a feigned indignant huff. She tilted Liara's face up, only to see a mischievous smile gracing the asari's purple lips.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have fucked me over the desk and told me to hold on, then? Either way, you should have drawn up a barrier, as I did. I don't recall that being me either. Really, Shepard, you have a problem."

"I didn't know that I needed a barrier while having sex! I mean, I should have because you can't control your biotics with me, but I believed you when you said you could control them, that Ilos was because it was your first time. And back to the destruction of my model ship case, you're the one who decided to bend over the desk to begin with, begging me to take you. I was fine with using the wall." The Commander grinned arrogantly after seeing Liara's annoyed scowl.

"That hamster was watching us! You said it wasn't, but it was."

"Hey, leave him out of this, he was eating, he always grabs something to eat when I enter my cabin, it's not my fault you panicked. And we are talking about your biotic outbursts during sex, not my hamster."

"Fine! If I have biotic 'outbursts', it is because you tease me mercilessly and refuse to Join with me until I can't even think. It's entirely your fault I lose control," Liara snapped, frowning at Shepard as she attempted to shove away from her.

Shepard chuckled as she trapped Liara's struggling body against her own, wrapping her arms around her bondmate's blue waist. She tugged the asari's chin, making eye contact with her as she murmured affectionately. "Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you lose control like that? How turned on I get from knowing that I caused that? You have so much control over your biotics except when I'm pleasuring you and then they just erupt. It is so fucking sexy."

Liara tried to keep glaring at Shepard, but staying mad at her charming bondmate was impossible, especially when she saw her earnest expression. Liara wiggled an arm free to push against Shepard's shoulder. "You just…say these things."

Shepard allowed the touch to push her down and tugged Liara against her chest. "I never lie to you, love. If we were still melded, you would know that," Shepard mumbled as her hand glided across Liara's back. She intertwined her fingers with Liara's fronds, lightly massaging her scalp as her eyes fluttered shut. Liara nuzzled into Shepard's neck, letting her fingers run up and down her lover's toned stomach.

Liara's fingers caressed Shepard's stomach in a circular motion at first, and then drew random designs. Each one reached lower and lower. Tilting her head up and nibbling on her lover's ear, she whispered, "can I have my turn now, or would you rather sleep?"

She watched Shepard's expression change from sleepy to excited as she slipped two pale, blue, fingers past her swollen, wet lips. Liara began a slow thrusting rhythm that had Shepard arching her back with a low moan. "Mmh, d – don't stop…" Shepard said, her desire soaring as she rocked into Liara's hand, spreading her legs wider.

Liara captured her lover's mouth in a slow kiss, tracing Shepard's bottom lip. Shepard's tongue met Liara's, stroking it as she pulled her closer, caressing her neckfolds with her fingertips. Liara hummed into the kiss, desire arcing out from her crest and racing along her nerve-endings toward her azure.

She pushed her center against Shepard's thigh, adding a twist to her thrusting fingers that had Shepard arching up even further. The Commander dropped her hand from Liara's crest to clench the sheets instead. Neither of them heard the ping from one of the working terminals, both of them too absorbed to notice any outside noises or flashing terminals.

"I want to show you a trick I was thinking about. You're going to love it," Liara whispered as she kneeled above Shepard with one hand and her knees. She placed soft kisses on Shepard's chin, neck, and breastbone before tugging a hard nipple between her lips, her purple tongue stroking and flicking the hard bud before she sucked it further into her mouth. Liara's thumb rubbed her clit in fast, small circles, her fingers humming with biotics between her legs.

"Fu… I'm so close. Harder, do you want to Join w…" Shepard trailed off with a low moan. She tried to pull her legs under her, intending to kneel on the bed. Before she could pull her torso up, Liara released her nipple with a kiss and pushed down on her chest with a blue hand. She sat on her calves, trapping one of Shepard's thighs between hers.

"Just relax and let me please you. Please?" Liara pleaded as she looked at Shepard with a pout. The Commander nodded and relaxed onto the bed.

"Just don't stop..." When Shepard rocked down onto Liara's stilled hand, the Shadow Broker smiled and continued sliding her fingers through her lover's wet folds, biotics flaring around her fingers to help them move faster as she crawled backwards down Shepard's body, trailing kisses along the way.

Liara settled her body between the human's legs, resting her free forearm over one of Shepard's thighs and hip, allowing her to stop her lover from bucking into her face. The position also allowed Liara to spread her lips open with her fingers as she replaced her thumb with her tongue, flicking it against her clit. Liara drew the swollen, pink bud into her mouth, sucking sharply as she pushed into her slick center with a twist, causing Shepard to shout and grind into Liara's mouth, hovering on the edge of an orgasm.

Liara's blue eyes were black in an instant as her mind reached out toward Shepard's, ready to Join with her, pulling back to ask, "Shepard, can I –"

Shepard hastily interrupted Liara, knowing the sooner they Joined, the sooner Liara would continue. "Don't ask, just – ah – Join with –"

b[Shadow Broker, Operative Feron reporting in. An urgent matter requires your immediate attention.]/b

Liara's eyes became blue again as she whipped her head toward her terminals and stalled the movement of her fingers. One monitor was flashing black while two other monitors were flashing red, and all of them had missed calls on them from her agents.

"bDon't you fuc –/b"

"I'm so sorry. Feron is using my emergency line, the one only he has access to. I had him go on a very important mission today, I need to take this," Liara mumbled with her head bowed. She couldn't quite bring herself to meet her bondmate's intense gaze as she backed off the bed and pulled her fingers out of her lover.

She quickly ran to the terminal, somehow missing the shards of glass scattered on the floor that had escaped Shepard's biotic slam. She jabbed the flashing black terminal with her clean hand and answered Feron's call, wiping her wet fingers so that she wouldn't dirty up her equipment.

"This is the Shadow Broker, report in," Liara spoke, automatically activating the voice-changer.

b[Where have you been?! I have been calling, messaging, and pag – Never mind, I apologize, Shadow Broker. Cerberus is crawling all over this station. We've been trying to avoid them or take them out as best as we can, but there's a whole troop of them here and only three of us. Two killed when they ambushed us. We just took out their jammers. There was no way to know they were on this station. I'm not even sure where their LZ is,]/b Feron said in a rushed whisper, pausing to take a breath.

Shepard exhaled, propped up on her elbows as she watched her bondmate, frantically maneuvering screens and typing while conversing with Feron. Shepard's body throbbed with her need, and she resented that Liara had abandoned her when she was so close to release.

As Liara became more and more engrossed in trying to help Feron, Shepard collapsed onto the bed, dragging a hand across her stomach and slowly travelling lower. She decided to take care of herself - it wasn't as if she em _needed _/em Liara to come – and she sure as hell wasn't going to wait for her lover to finish her work.

Shepard's other hand caressed the swell of her breasts before her thumb and forefinger started rolling and pinching her sensitive nub. She pulled her legs up, each bent at the knee as her hand reached the apex of her thighs, stroking her wet folds before pushing two fingers into her slick heat. She moaned softly when her fingers slid into her swollen center, and her thumb rubbed her clit as she thrust her fingers in, hitting the perfect spot and causing her breath to hitch. Her hips bucked into her hand as she twisted her wrist.

Shepard's eyes closed as she lost herself in the sensations. Her fingers stroked her upper wall and pulled out before she slammed them back in. When she felt herself nearing release, thrusting faster, she opened her eyes to gaze at Liara and found blue-black eyes staring at her in longing. Liara's breathing was heavy, there was a purple flush to her cheeks, and her tongue traced her bottom lip as she watched Shepard, mesmerized.

Liara's body turned toward her, eyes flicking from Shepard's face, to her breasts, to watch her fingers disappear into her wet slit, to her face again before drifting back down. Liara's conversation with Feron was completely forgotten as she watched her lover pleasuring herself. Her hand gripped the terminal she had been typing on, stopping her from joining her lover.

Shepard gazed into Liara's black eyes as her orgasm pulsed through her, her hand pumping in a few more times before she pulled out her wet fingers. She made sure Liara watched as she raised her hand to her mouth, sucking in her fingers, her tongue cleaning them. She moaned in appreciation, knowing how envious it would make Liara to watch Shepard taste herself and not be able to join in.

Liara sucked in a breath, looking as if she wanted to protest, and started to take a step forward, but her hold on the terminal stopped her. Her eyes flicked toward it before watching Shepard once again.

The Commander smirked as she pulled her fingers out and trailed them down her body, watching as her bondmate's sole focus was on her fingers, which stopped just short of her entrance, stroking her wet lips before dipping in to circle her clit.

Shepard could hear Feron calling for the Shadow Broker; she doubted Liara could. She stalled her fingers as she stood up from the bed and walked toward Liara with a sway in her hips that was usually absent. She carefully avoided the glass fragments and watched her bondmate's expression.

Liara looked hopefully toward Shepard as she moved closer. The Commander slid her hand up the asari's back before gripping the back of her crest, and pulled her close, kissing her. She slipped her pink tongue past parting lips, then pulled back, gently tugging Liara's bottom lip as she heard Feron once again.

She glanced at Liara's terminals, several hacked video feeds displaying different locations in the facility, and she noticed the outline of a small person on one of the screens, a plan forming in her mind.

"Operative Feron, I need you to go into the east wing of the facility. If you take the southern corridors, you will meet minimal resistance. Three Troopers and one Centurion, plus a Phantom. I hope you and your team can handle that much?" Shepard's voice activated the voice-changer, and she was surprised at how it conveyed her disdain.

She looked at all of the terminals before finding the one she needed to send out a quick ping and message. The response was almost immediate, and Shepard gave her orders before closing that window.

b[I am in the east wing, Shadow Broker, and awaiting orders.]/b

"There is an Operative moving toward you, do not attack unless I give the order, there are no Cerberus agents in the area now. She will be cloaked before she appears before you, so stay your hands. She will help you retrieve your objective with minimal complications."

Liara looked amused as her bondmate took over her recon. She pressed a blue hand onto the mute button. "How long have you known how to work my terminals?"

Shepard smiled. "Do you know how many times I had to wait for you to finish up on Hagalaz? Often enough to show me how to access most of your network, albeit a hell of a lot slower then you, but I'm a quick learner." She finished with a wink, smirking slightly as Liara shook her head with a smile.

Moments later, an invisible form approached Feron's small team, de-cloaking as she stopped directly in front of the drell. Kasumi peeked out at Feron from under hood as she leaned back on her heels, taking in the untreated injuries on the Shadow Broker's agents. She activated her Omni-Tool medigel dispenser as she waved it over each injured agent's wounds.

"Feron, meet Kasumi. Patch her through to your emergency channel so she can hear any orders," Shepard instructed, the voice-changer activating as soon as she spoke, and she trailed feather light touches up and down Liara's back, smiling when she felt the flesh raise and the asari shiver.

After Kasumi was filled in with the necessary data, and all of her questions answered, she turned to the drell.

b[Feron, why don't you get your team settled into your shuttle? I should be done by then. Or you can stay here with your agents. I shouldn't run into any trouble with Cerberus. I can retrieve the objective quicker if you all aren't slowing me down, unless all of you have cloaks…No? Then it's settled, I will go get the objective and meet you back at your evac point.]/b Kasumi smirked arrogantly at the drell, winked, and disappeared from sight, swiftly moving through the facility toward the objective.

Shepard pressed into Liara's back from behind, her arms wrapped around a blue stomach, pulling the asari flush against her. She murmured huskily beside Liara's crest, "I bet she reaches the objective before Cerberus even realizes that she's there." She brushed her lips against sensitive neckfolds, nipping along the slope toward Liara's fronds. She tugged a tip gently between her lips, sucking gently while her tongue massaged it.

Liara sucked in a breath, trying not to make a sound that would carry over to her agent. The Commander's hand slowly moved upward, drawing abstract designs across the sensitive skin of Liara's taut stomach.

They watched as Kasumi's cloaked form raced through the station, toward the objective. She slipped past Cerberus agents when there were too many, killing those that got in her way, and hacking each Cerberus Engineer or Centurion's Omni-Tool for information and credits. She finally reached the door that was guarding the objective.

However, instead of bypassing the door, which a couple Cerberus Engineers were trying to do, she continued past the door and stopped at an air vent grate around the corner, out of sight from any Cerberus agents. She removed it from the wall and squeezed through the small grate before pulling it back on and using her Omni-Tool to lock it once more.

Liara's breath hitched as she felt Shepard's teeth on her neck and her hand tracing the contours of her torso, rolling her hips into blue ones. She felt hyper-aware of her bondmate's every touch, sound, and movement. She leaned into Shepard, feeling the human's breasts press into her back as she rested the back of her head on her lover's shoulder. She slid blue fingers up into Shepard's hair and pulled their lips together, moaning into the kiss as she felt Shepard's hand finally reach its target, her nipple.

Shepard rolled the hard bud between her fingers while her other hand traced over Liara's hipbone. She purposely avoided the one area that Liara was trying to entice her to touch with not-so-subtle movements. The Commander's lips twitched against purple ones when the asari's frustration caused her to try bucking into her lover's hand. Nimble fingers stroked along wet lips, pulling back when Liara tried pushing onto her fingers. Shepard tugged Liara's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it before releasing it with a nip.

The Commander dipped her finger past the first knuckle into her entrance. She felt Liara try to push down on her finger, but Shepard brought her other hand down, gripping her hip and stopping the motion in a firm grip.

A whine escaped Liara's throat, but it cut off when she felt the digit leave her azure. Shepard paused, waiting for Liara to stop trying to guide her. The asari sighed as she rested against her bondmate, widening her stance to allow Shepard more access.

"Is this punishment for abandoning you earlier? I had no choice!" Liara whined as she felt her lover hum in agreement before slipping her finger partially into her wet heat. A soft cry escaped Liara when the finger disappeared, only to push back in to the second knuckle. Shepard slid against Liara's upper wall as she pushed in fully, before pulling back out.

She established a pattern, randomly deviating to flick the sensitive ridge above her opening. "Have you learned your lesson? There is always a choice. I could choose to stop right now and attend to the duties that I am neglecting to be with you. em _Don't move _/em_,_" she instructed softly before pulling out and stepping back.

Liara whimpered in displeasure, her body jerking when she stopped it from pursuing her bondmate as she followed her command, not daring to disobey. She waited for Shepard to stop punishing her and fuck her, but she didn't. Liara clutched the desk in front of her, her eyes squeezing shut as she breathed heavily, willing her lover to do more than just tease her. The asari felt her frustration and desire overwhelm her – making it hard for her to think of what her bondmate wanted her to say, to do. She would say anything, do whatever she wanted, if she would only stop teasing her.

Shepard settled her weight on her heels as she waited for Liara to realize what she wanted before she would relent.

"I…I promise I won't… mmm…ever leave you to attend, uh, my…my network – please, I can't even think. I need you."

"What do you want?" Shepard murmured into Liara's crest as she stepped forward, her hands slipping around her hips, pulling blue ones into hers. She scraped her teeth against a fold, her fingers gripping Liara's waist.

"What? I…you! I want you." Liara strained not to move until her lover did, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait.

"Mmmh. That's good to hear, but what do you want me to do?" A crooked grin tugged at Shepard's lips as she slid her tongue along a dip between two folds, feeling Liara trembling in her effort to remain still.

"Nnngh, ffu – Stop teasing me and fuck me!" Liara panted, grinding her teeth in vexation, not comprehending what else she could say. Her mind brushed against Shepard's before she realized what she was doing and quickly pulled it away.

"How?" Shepard's tongue followed the groove to Liara's frond, licking the underside before she tugged the tip into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it. She felt Liara's mind flicker against hers, but it was gone before she could push it away.

"I – I think you know what I want." When Shepard started to pull away, Liara cried out. "No! I'm – fuck – sor…sorry! I…I want your fingers in…my azure, your… your thumb rubbing against my ridge. I want it hard and fast, please, please – I... whatever else you want me to say, do, I will. Just, please, I need to feel you in me." Liara sobbed, tears of frustration leaking from her clenched eyelids, her need over powering her senses, blinding her to anything else but her bondmate.

Shepard thrust two fingers into the Shadow Broker without warning, her thumb rubbing circles against her ridge. Liara shrieked, tossing her head side to side, at finally being filled again after having denied herself release and being tormented mercilessly by her bondmate. Liara slid her fingers back into her hair, pulling their mouths together, as she pulsed around her lover's fingers.

The Commander found a hard and fast rhythm that had Liara being anything up quiet. Shepard's free hand tugged Liara's arm down to her side from her hair before spinning her out from her body and lifting her, with the help of biotics, into the terminals they had been previously watching and setting her on the small lip of metal that counted as a desk.

"Shepard, fuck me please, I – I need you, please…I can't…," Liara pleaded, her mind reaching out to the human's as Shepard resumed to pump in and out, circling her engorged, purple ridge with her thumb, ignoring the sweep of her lover's mind. She gripped the back of Liara's fronds, fingers sliding between them, and pulled Liara's lips to hers again before breaking away with a growl.

"Who do you belong to?" Shepard snarled, stopping her movements when Liara didn't answer.

Liara's nearly black eyes snapped open with a cry. "You! Please, I'm yours, take me... I need you... within me." Shepard was already moving within her again before Liara finished her sentence. She captured a nipple between her teeth, nipping it before she let go to speak. Liara gripped Shepard's arms, trying to restrain herself from melding without her bondmate's consent. She raked her nails down her lover's arms, hearing her hiss in appreciation.

"Join with me." Liara obeyed the command instantaneously. Her dark eyes flashed black and her mind reached out toward Shepard's. Their nervous systems merged, deeper than Shepard could comprehend, both of their emotions and needs a jumbled mess that was neither Shepard or Liara, but both, so intensely tangled in each other that there was only one presence with one need.

Shepard found a patch of unmarred flesh on her lover's neck and hastily bit into the flesh as Liara's need slammed into her, urging her to move faster. Any thoughts she had, except of Liara, no longer matter. She moaned against Liara's jaw, kissing a path toward her neckfolds before tracing one with her tongue, pausing to bite the tender flesh and leaving a mark.

Liara shivered as all of the sensations combined and rolled into one, and she sobbed with the effort of withholding her impending release back, to wait for her bondmate.

"Shepard, I can' –"

"Fuc – Li –, just let go, I've got you."

The Commander pulled Liara's mouth into hers with a jerk of her hand. She swallowed Liara's scream as their climax tore through them. Her body slammed into Shepard's, which overbalanced her lover's weakened stance and sent them crashing to the floor. Shepard continued thrusting into Liara with her hand, feeling warm muscles squeezing continuously around her fingers as Liara moved to straddle her waist.

The hand that had gripped Liara's crest moved to grip her hip instead as Shepard thrust into her with her fingers and her hips, her palm rubbing against Liara's sensitive ridge. The Shadow Broker scraped her nails down her lover's chest, relishing in Shepard's moan of appreciation and the red marks that trailed after her nails.

Liara was falling over the edge again before she knew it, crying out Shepard's name. Shepard rolled them over, bracing her weight on her elbow. She slid one of her thighs between Liara's and started grinding. This climax propelled her into a frenzied state, and she felt Liara's frantic desire for more pulse around her. She was afraid of the Joining being interrupted again, anxious to be even deeper within her bondmate's mind, and it intensified their need.

Shepard's thigh pushed into the back of her hand, giving her extra power with each stroke into her lover's azure. She paused long enough to insert a third finger, her biotics flaring around her wrist, thrusting faster as her hand vibrated.

Liara arched into Shepard's body, one hand fisting her hair and pulling their mouths together, teeth scraping as tongues dueled for dominance. Liara raked her nails down her bondmate's back, she appreciated the sharp groan Shepard inhaled. Slender blue fingers pinched and tugged a nipple that was above her, and she broke away from the kiss to capture the neglected peak between purple lips, grazing it with her teeth.

Their bodies ground against each other, dark energy pulsing around them, their muscles twitching as the energy caressed everywhere at once. It felt as if thousands of tiny pulses were stroking along their skin, almost painful with their intensity, but arousing all the same. Shepard growled as she felt her climax shoot through Liara's body, and their biotics exploded against each other as they collapsed in exhaustion.

Shepard groaned as she slowly regained consciousness and nuzzled into Liara's neck, pressing kisses along her collarbone until she felt her bondmate shift beneath her. She smiled when she saw blue eyes gazing as her sheepishly.

"I – I didn't do that, right?"

Shepard shrugged with a crooked grin as she rolled onto her back, tugging Liara with her. She laid her head back down with a hand underneath it and closed her eyes, feeling content to lie there as she felt her bondmate rest her cheek on her left breast. She caressed Liara's sweat-dampened blue back, her hand moving in lazy circles. She ran her fingers over her neckfolds, then down her spine before traveling back up again. The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from the forgotten terminals.

Shepard nearly threw Liara to the floor as her eyes snapped open and she shot up. She looked up toward the terminals, only to see Kasumi grinning at her while Feron blushed and looked away. Her blue bondmate had started to protest and turn around, but the Commander's arm came crashing down across her back like a bar, giving no leeway for the asari to wiggle away.

"Kasumi! Wha – How the hell are you watching us – Liara, I thought your video feeds couldn't be hacked?" Shepard's eyes kept shifting from each person, never resting on just one. She glared menacingly at Feron, making sure his eyes didn't stray toward her bondmate's exposed bum. Her free arm pointed toward the bed, glowing blue, and with a snap of her wrist, the sheet flew toward them.

"She shouldn't have been able to get in."

Once the blanket settled over Liara's shoulders, she released her iron grip across her bondmate's back. Shepard felt uncomfortable having this argument lying on the ground while Kasumi and Feron watched. She stood up and helped Liara stand, making sure the blanket didn't fall. Both of them stumbled backward into the crates, their legs not ready to support them after that intense Joining.

When Shepard felt confident that she wouldn't collapse and that Liara's sheet was in place with no gaps, she looked back up at Kasumi. She tugged the asari against her side and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, making a statement while supporting her.

"My, my, Shep, I didn't realize we would be interrupting your reunion with Liara, you should have just told me you wanted me to grab the OSD, and Feron here wouldn't have had to interrupt your, ah, private moment with a request for help." Kasumi grinned wickedly at Shepard, her eyes roving over what she could see of Liara's body, pausing at all of the bite marks adorning her neck and upper chest before moving to look over Shepard, with faint scratches covering her arms and torso. "Still healing just as fast, hm?"

"Enough, Kasumi. Tell me how the hell we are having a vid chat when I sure as hell didn't open one for you," Shepard growled, overlooking the voice-changer converting her voice automatically. Liara stepped in front of her to stop Kasumi from checking out em_her/em_ bondmate while she didn't have a stitch of clothing on to cover her, and Shepard pulled Liara into her body, wrapping strong arms around Liara's waist. Shepard quickly pecked Liara's cheek in thanks. She propped her chin on a bare but marked blue shoulder and pulled Liara flush against her tense body.

Kasumi blushed as she looked at the two of them, glancing at Feron before returning her gaze to Shepard's intense stare. "Well… when Feron patched me in to his private line, ah, the Shadow Broker had some interesting instructions and questions… That I don't think pertained to the mission that her team was –"

With a gasp of horror, Liara turned wide blue eyes toward Shepard. "You didn't turn off the mic before you…you bfucked me/b!?" she whispered urgently, fire in her blue eyes.

Shepard pulled her head back to look into Liara's eyes without straining her neck, too angry to whisper. "I'm not the fucking Shadow Broker, who allowed every fucking word we said to be broadcasted to her em _favorite _/em agent on his fuckin' em _private_/em emergency line," Shepard snarled, her voice quieting tightly in anger and jealousy with each emphasized word.

"He, however, doesn't have a em_private_ /em vid line!" Liara said, clearly missing the mark on what had angered her bondmate.

Shepard felt her old jealousy of Feron bubbling forth at the special treatment he received from Liara. Her old worries that Liara had fallen for the man that had helped her rescue her dead body returned, and she clearly remembered how Liara had blamed herself for his capture. Combined with how she had to care for him after they had freed him from the previous Shadow Broker's torture chair, and the amount of time they spent together on that ship, b _alone _/b...

Shepard had been apprehensive that Liara would tell her that she had moved on from some dead human that had rescued her from a dig site, to the drell who had helped her rescue the first human Spectre to save the galaxy from the imminent threat of the Reapers, regardless of the fact that she had been Liara's first lover.

The Commander had kept her wariness and jealousy of the drell, who was her bondmate's right-hand agent, away from Liara's notice. Anyone could tell that Feron was utterly in love with Liara, and had been captivated by her since his rescue, or perhaps even before. Shepard had known the moment she had met him and talked to him. Only bLiara/b seemed to be oblivious.

They glared fiercely at each other until a quiet cough interrupted them. Shepard whipped her head toward the noise, catching Kasumi's sympathetic gaze before the look was replaced with a devious smile.

"Shep, I used Feron's authorization into the Shadow Broker's Network, despite his very loud protestations and efforts to stop me, to hack some of the cameras on the terminals there." At Shepard's raised eyebrow, Kasumi's cheeks flushed as she looked away from the Commander.

"I was emworried/em that something might have happened to you when I heard a loud bang and a crash." Kasumi looked back to Shepard with a feigned look of apprehension, hopeful the Commander wouldn't call her on her lie.

"Bullshit. Kasumi Goto, the moment I met you and brought you on my ship, you were into everyone's business and telling me all about it every time I came to see you or took you out on a mission. I will bet my entire ship collection that as soon as you heard Liara start to beg me, you started hacking, even going so far as to hack Feron's Omni-Tool to get his access codes and authorization. "

Shepard looked expectantly at the thief as she crossed her arms over Liara's chest, and sighed as she let go of her anger. Liara had taken a slight step forward to get space between the two of them in their brief argument. She stiffened as she felt Shepard's arms wrap around her chest. She tugged the Shadow Broker against her as she kissed a path up Liara's neck in apology for her jealousy, nuzzling into a blue cheek as she felt her soften against her.

"Wha – tha – Shep? I di – catc –" Shepard chuckled as the transmission ended suddenly, nibbling on the frond closest to her. Liara hummed as she tilted her head forward, imploring Shepard to kiss lower. Shepard indulged her bondmate as she trailed lower down the back of Liara's fronds, tugging the hypersensitive, blue flesh into her mouth. The door toned as it slid open.

Their heads whipped toward the door as a frantic Samantha Traynor burst into the room, exclaiming, "finally! Who has eight bloody layers of encryption on a door? Are you two okay!? Are we under attack?! EDI said there was another biotic explosion from both of you that was even stronger than the one befo – Oh no…No…not again…This can't be happening to me, em _again, _/em" Samantha gasped in horror, stuttering as a flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. She looked at her Commanding Officer, her _naked _CO, wrapped around her asari lover who, at least, was wearing a sheet.

There was no way that Shepard wasn't tossing her out the airlock, not after she interrupted them this morning. Even though Samantha knew she shouldn't, she couldn't stop her gaze from traveling down the side view of a very naked, very exposed, and oh so very attractive Commander's body. Her eyes snapped back up to Shepard's face when she heard a snarl. Her eyes widened and she took a step back after seeing the furious and biotic inflamed asari.

Change that to: there was no way Dr. T'Soni wasn't going to blast her out the airlock for checking out her lover …if she didn't kill her first. Samantha swallowed thickly as she belatedly shielded her eyes with her hand and looked away.

"I'm so, so sorry! EDI thought that you two were injured, she said the read outs from the room said that you two were under a high level of stress, and you both, possibly, were attacking each other. We were all very worried that one of you would injure the other and Dr. Chakwas suggested that I try hacking the door to get in and see if maybe an assassin from Cerberus had somehow snuck onboard and confused EDI's readings. She's right behi –"

Samantha turned around and gaped at the empty space behind her, where the doctor had just been standing while she had been trying to bypass the door's security. She had been lamenting the entire time how so very worried she was for the two women's health and safety.

Shepard relaxed and listened in amusement as the Specialist practically tripped over herself. Her lips quirked as she watched brown eyes trail down her body as Samantha slowly appreciated Shepard's nudity. She heard a snarl before Liara was in front of her, aflame in her biotics and jealousy, ready to attack the Comm. Specialist.

Shepard yanked Liara back against her, trapping the asari's arms against her sides in a vice-like embrace to stop her from injuring the mortified woman.

"Enough." Shepard turned to Samantha. "Look away so we can get some clothes on." She tugged Liara with her and away from Traynor, who had obeyed her order instantly. "Watch the glass, where's your spare under armor?" Liara spared a quick glare behind her, verifying that the Specialist was not eyeing her bondmate's backside, and strode forward to her closet, pulling out a new set of under armor to wear. She felt her bondmate's hand trail across her lower back as she strode past her toward the bed, bending to grab her clothes and winked at Liara when she caught her gazing at her naked form.

Shepard straightened up and quickly slid into her clothes and pulled her boots on. The human watched as her bondmate let the sheet fall, and the Commander felt the urge to rip her asari back out of under armor and push her against the wall rise as enticing blue flesh was covered. Liara pulled on her boots and started strapping on her armor. Shepard looked toward Traynor to see her looking around the XO's office in equal parts wonder, horror, and shock.

"This is quite a lot of equipment you have here, Doctor, I've never seen so many in an XO's office, nor have I ever see so much damage," Samantha commented as she glanced around the room, taking in the shattered glass that littered half the bed area and most of the office. Looking at the wall of terminals, she whistled at the damage they had taken. Some terminals were smoking and sparking, quite a few were black from power loss, and a couple had fallen to the floor in the last biotic blast. A few terminals lay in pieces on the ground.

Samantha's eyes widened at all of the bite marks that adorned the asari's body when the sheet fell before she quickly averted her gaze toward the monitors. She desperately hoped neither of the lovers had caught her looking at Liara's body. The Specialist watched Liara grab a thigh plate for her armor off a monitor, her gloves and jacket near where the glass wall had been.

Under the shattered glass wall, scraps of shredded and ripped under armor were visible. What kind of sex were they having? How were they even able to stand after all of that? There had to be a vid somewhere in the Normandy's security footage – what she wouldn't give to see that footage. Samantha hoped she could find it, shifting her weight when she felt a pulse of arousal flood her center.

"Now that I see both you and Liara are well, Commander, I will take my leave." Samantha saluted while clenching her thighs together, trying to ignore the desire walking in on them had awakened. She would have to relieve herself before reporting to her station when they reached Menae.

"Dismissed, Specialist Traynor." Shepard gave a crisp salute before she looked back at the mess they had made of Liara's office. Shepard made a note to herself to have sex with Liara anywhere but her office. This was going to be one hell of a repair bill.

Once the doors shut after Traynor left, Liara felt herself relax, her ire slowly abating. Liara made a note to herself to keep an eye on the Specialist around her bondmate. There would be no repeats of her walking in on them during intimate moments. This morning had been one thing, but to break into her office and act as if she hadn't the faintest clue what activity they had been up to. Liara found herself growling softly as her aggression toward the Comm. Specialist reignited.

"What in the Goddess's name were you thinking, Shepard?" Liara snarled as she whirled toward her bondmate, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You were naked! Why did you step in plain view and let that…that em _human _/em ogle you, as if she had any right!" Liara seethed. She shook as dark energy crackled across her body, her fists clenching as she tried to restrain herself from finding the Specialist and showing her how an asari commando dealt with someone trying to steal her bondmate.

"I was protecting you! Someone was breaking into your office. However, I think Traynor drew the short straw. Chakwas was definitely messing with her and egging her on. They could have been trying to pull a prank on her for being new, I'm sure they assumed she wouldn't have been able to break through your door…and when she did, well, Chakwas disappeared to avoid the fire." Shepard mused.

"Short…straw? What does that have to do with…with her breaking into my office?" Liara sputtered, perplexed at how that could have any bearing to the Specialist breaking into her domain.

"It's a phrase from a few centuries ago. You cut straws at all different lengths, hide the lengths, and whoever picks the shortest straw had to do the undesirable task. Such as Specialist Traynor trying to get into your office to see what the hell was going on in here."

"That doesn't excu –"

Shepard wound strong arms around Liara and hushed her with a kiss, hoping it would erase all thoughts of the other human. Liara slammed Shepard against the crates, one hand fisted in her hair and the other gripping her waist. Liara pressed intimately against her, pushing an armor-clad thigh between her legs, grinding against her bondmate, needing to claim her.

She pulled Shepard's head to the side with a growl and sunk her teeth into the bare flesh that was high on her neck. She bit hard, using her teeth to create a mark that was in plain view, to warn anyone that the Commander was hers – em_ taken _/em_. _She released the bruised skin when Shepard groaned and rolled her hips, and Liara yanked their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Shepard broke away, breathless. "You're mine, wholly and completely," she paused, waiting to hear Liara's whispered yes before she kissed a path along Liara's jawline and down her neck. "Just as I am yours. No one will ever hold sway over me. I have eyes only for you. No one can ever compare to you, don't doubt that." She pulled back to meet Liara's gaze and waited until the asari gave a coy smile and ducked her head, a blush staining her cheeks at her aggressive claiming of her bondmate.

Shepard smiled and leaned her forehead into Liara's, eyes closing to bask in the moment, interlacing their fingers.

b[Shepard, ETA to Menae is one hour from now,]/b EDI announced, with Joker nearly cutting her off.

b[Commander, I thought we wanted to keep Liara's office in mint condition since, ya know, she does important work and research down there. But maybe you can't control your bio –]/b

"Enough, Joker, we were – ahem – field testing how the terminals would withstand against, ah, biotics and such, if the Normandy is ever invaded again. We concluded that better equipment is needed. That is all."

b[Logging you out, Shepard.] /b

Shepard grinned wolfishly at Liara, who failed to muffle a chuckle at the explanation of their activities. She kissed Liara's nose and pulled back with a sigh. Liara's mirth faded as she watched her bondmate enter her Commander Shepard persona. The asari kissed her bondmate one last time before she backed away, still holding onto Shepard's hands.

"I know, you have your duties to attend to and I have this to fix…somehow." Liara gestured to all the damage her office had taken.

"I would love to spend time with you helping, but I have duties that I've neglected so I could see you." She grinned sheepishly at her lover, Liara hummed out her agreement.

"I don't quite recall the damage being this extensive from all of our times put together. Even with your destroyed ship collection." Liara flushed purple as she glanced away from Shepard.

"I'm sure it has something to do with weight of this war on our shoulders. If we – if I fail at bringing everyone together, or get them together too late, I've doomed us all. Plus, I was decommissioned and not allowed to leave Earth and you had your research on Mars. We have been separated a long time, and before that, I was with Cerberus and only able to come see you after I told the Illusive Man to fuck off. Before that, I was dead. There's a lot going on, and our emotions aren't exactly stable, love. It'll be fine next time, I swear. See you in the Shuttle Bay in forty-five." Shepard pulled Liara into her for one last kiss.

She broke away before she lost her resolve to leave and strode out onto the crew deck, heading toward the Med-Bay to have a word with Dr. Chakwas.

centerbThe End/b/center


End file.
